In The Details
by opera777
Summary: A man walks down a street with a cane and a parcel under his arm.


It was a quiet night in early June, warm, the kind of night that makes you want to linger and watch the stars. Down the quiet street of an even quieter town you could hear the constant click, click, click of a mans cane as he made his way down the lane from his shop on the corner with a parcel under his arm.

Tucking his parcel under his arm Rumpelstiltskin opened the door to the small dress shop on Queen Street to a chorus of screams.

"Well that's the kind of entrance I always like to make."

"Out!" Emma yelled

"OH, No! No,no you are not to be seeing the bride in her dress. Even if its not the one yet." Snow said walking towards him with her hands up as if she was going to try to physically force him from the shop.

"Belle stay in the dressing room." Ruby said holding the curtain of the changing area closed looking as if she was ready to take him down should Snow fail.

"It's alright. I've got the dress off." He heard Belle growl in exasperation

"You can't come out naked." The young wolf shrieked. He couldn't help himself but smirk at that. _His Belle always the practical one._

"Belle? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" He asked pleadingly

"I'm coming out. She said and then added with an exasperated sigh. "I have the robe on

Ruby stepped to the side and Belle slipped out of the dressing room curtain and he decided right there if he had his choice the white terry robe would be the most perfect of wedding gowns she was so beautiful.

"You know you're encroaching upon dangerous territory." She said with a smirk. "Dark one or not."

"Yeah we may give him a make over Ruby snorted with a gleam in her eye that said she may not be joking.

"I don't think we have enough fairy dust for that." Emma said sitting back in her chair with her wine glass and he tossed her a glare.

"That's quite all right, I have an allergy." He said with another smirk as he looked up at his Belle who, he realised, was waiting for an explanation.

"Sweetheart, I-I know I'm in dangerous waters sweetheart and I'm sorry. And I truly did not want to interupt your plans. But I have something for you that may change your thoughts on things in regards to your dress." He said taking the package from under his arm and handing it to her.

"I hope you like it."

Belle opened the brown paper and her eyes widened at the sight of the creamy ivory fabric in her hands and as she moved her hand across it she saw the shimmer of gold that was woven into the material; a shade of gold she would recognize anywhere because she herself had seen it's creation from the humble straw from which it was spun.

"Rumple? Did you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well I am the son of a weaver."

"Rumple... It's perfect." She said with a beaming smile.

"You like it?"

"Yes, it's exactly what I was looking for." She said passing the cloth to Snow and throwing her arms around him nearly toppling him over. "It's perfect I love you."

"I love you Belle!" He whispered into her hair before brushing it aside and kissing her neck. He pulled back to look in her eyes and she stretched up and closed her lips over his in a loving kiss that promised more for later.

Belle released him from her kiss with a peck and a hug. She turned to watch her friends oohing and awing over the cloth and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smirk, even if it was with a touch of pride.

"Wait that's not real gold is it?" Emma asked. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Well, in case Henry hasn't gotten you completely up to speed yet. I make gold." He said as traces of the imp inside worked his way forward. "And as for it being real? It's certainley not fake dearie. As if I'd spin anything less."

"It's gorgeous." Ruby said brushing her fingers across the material the gold reflecting in her yellow eyes.

"Well Belle, you'll be the only girl I know who's dress is actually made from a million dollars." Snow said relaxing and sitting down."

"Ah! It's not quite a million dollars in gold. It would have been far too heavy to wear even with my capabilities. Unfortunately, sweetheart, you'll have to settle for a Half million but know that you have always been priceless to me."

"Awe!" Ruby and Snow sighed.

"It's fine and perfect either way." Belle said and then added, "How priceless can someone be when they were the price."

"We shall discuss that later, dearest."

"Indeed." Belle said with a smile. "Thank you, the fabric, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome love. Are coming home after you're done here?"

"Uh, actually. We were going to go to granny's for a glass of wine after."

"It's just that I happen to have something else for you at home." He said.

"Can I ask what?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You may." He said rather impishly.

"Then?"

"Me" He whispered all pretense leaving an making him look rather boyish.

"I think, I can skip the wine for dessert."

"Oh that's so sweet." Snow whispered.

"Is every one aware that we have just used the words sweet romantic and adorable in reference to Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked

"Yeah and the other boys could use some serious lessons." Ruby said taking a sip from her glass. "My own doctor not withstanding."

"And your father is not exempt Emma. He may have his moments but they are few and too far between."

"I so, did not need to know that."

"Too bad now you do." She said and turned to the dark one "I know my opinion means nothing to you but I'm going to give it any way."

He scoffed, rolled his eyes. "Royalty."

"Behave." He heard belles muffled whisper from where she was tucked into his shoulder.

Snow smirked, "This is good You did good Rumpelstiltskin."

He rolled his eyes "Next she'll making the royal vizier."

"I said behave!" Belle said with a mocking slap to his chest. "Nod your head and say thank you."

He sneered at her but lost himself in Belles eyes as he nodded his head and in his most pleasant manner. "Thank you your majesty."

Snow White tipped her head regally "You are most welcome."

"Wow! The dark one can be trained." Ruby said in wonder.

"I should leave." He said lowly to Belle and she nodded relinquishing her place on his shoulder " How much longer do you think you will be?"

"An hour or so? I'll come straight home."

"I will personally grant her police escort to your door." Emma said with a tip of her glass.

"I'll be waiting." He said, ignoring the comment, and gave his fioncé a kiss on the hand before he turned and left the shop.

Just as the door was closing he heard them burst into giggles. He allowed himself a grin as he made his way down the street back to his shop where his car was waiting to take him home. He paused after unlocking the door and took in the night and it gave him an idea. He was going to make a wonderful night for his betrothed.

A/n: Okay, so it was a little fluffy around the edges but did ya like it at least? A drop in the review box would let me know. thank you


End file.
